


Obedience

by ConstantComment



Category: Chronicles of Narnia
Genre: F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-06
Updated: 2010-12-06
Packaged: 2017-10-13 13:20:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantComment/pseuds/ConstantComment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three double-drabbles: Tumnus' reflections on a certain young queen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Fool In Love

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** All characters herein belong to C.S. Lewis. Also, there may be mild bestiality (not at all described) if you squinch your eyes a certain way, but I like to think of Tumnus as a humanoid character, if not human. Do you follow?

"Dance with me, Mr. Tumnus!"

I twirl her round and round until she's out of breath; her eyes alight with a sort of peaceful gaiety that I always associate with the youngest Pevensie.

"Pour me some tea," she asks, and of course I do. Dollop of milk, two sugars, as always.

"Play me a song," she says, and I cannot deny her. She sometimes dances.

I don't know if she has realized yet how utterly tame I have become. My decisions are hers to make. I must obey her every word.

Because I love her and I love keeping her happy.

I must show her who I am, someday. I've spent all our moments knowing her. Though, I cannot allow myself to hope that she'll love me when she knows me.

But, for now I'll walk her through the woods, swim with her in the stream, sing Narnian lullabies at night before she sleeps.

I try not to give myself away when I look at her. I'm sure it is plain as day to her siblings, but she has always found a way to overlook others' faults. She sees Mr. Tumnus, not me. Not Tumnus.

Not the fool in love.


	2. The Music Plays On

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See first chapter for summary.

The Solstice arrives with the joyous flames of the bonfire. My brothers and the nymphs and the creatures of the forest feast and celebrate as we have done for thousands of years. It is a dark night.

But I can still see her.

She takes everything in stride, my Lucy. These festivities can be strangely overwhelming, but she lounges in the shadows, watching the dryads writhe in an ancient dance as the satyrs and centaurs play on. I've been dancing all evening, but I lope toward her, flopping down in the grass, sweaty and smiling as she gazes at me.

"Tell me what you think of me, Tumnus."

I look at her, my eyes hard and traitorous to my soul.

"I think I'm in love with you, Luce," I say, almost matter-of-factly, save for the tremor in my voice.

She nods, reaching up and brushing my curls away from my eyes. She cups my jaw and I lean into her touch.

"Tell me what you want, Tumnus," she murmurs, her eyes contemplative and in half-shadow.

"Only ever you, Luce."

She continues to stroke through my hair, nails scratching against my scalp as the music plays on in the near distance.


	3. Hers To Make

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> See first chapter for summary.

I think that time has stood still, although I couldn't say for sure. The seconds tick by much more slowly when I'm with Lucy; at least I wish they did.

My eyes slide closed as her fingers comb through my hair, but I am woken from a trance by the heat of her breath on my face, sweet from wine. She kisses me, then, and how quickly I wrap my arms around her. I crush her to me. Our tongues stroke one another with a rightness I've never experienced, and I fist a hand in her hair, shaking with emotion as she gasps into my mouth. Her dress is grass-stained, I can tell, but she doesn't mind as she straddles me, tracing lazy circles over the fur of my hipbone, grasping at it when I kiss the base of her throat.

"My Tumnus," she whispers.

I whimper, of course, undignified and raw. I look up at her, the glow of the festival warming the soft lines of her face and neck as she looks into my eyes.

"Beautiful," I breathe.

"Make love to me, Tumnus," she commands and I cannot deny her.

After all, my decisions are hers to make.


End file.
